1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a solar energy module, and in particular relates to a solar energy module allowing partial solar light to penetrate therethrough.
2. Description of the Related Art
When applying conventional solar energy technology, conventional solar energy modules are often disposed on roofs or outer walls of houses or buildings. However, multi-purpose application including use as windows are hindered due to the poor transparency of conventional solar energy modules.